gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham Revelations
Batman: Arkham Revelations is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham City in 2015. Set two years after the death of Joker and Talia a Ghul, Batman has to rise again after figuring out some shocking secrets. Sypnosis When Dick Grayson (Nightwing) suddenly disappears, Batman is drawn into a fight across Gotham City and Arkham Asylum against foes such as Scarecrow, The Riddler, Hush, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Prometheus, Man-Bat, Maxie Zeus, The Ventriloquist, Killer Croc, Two-Face, Scarface, Zsasz, The Great White Shark, and the homicidal Clown himself, Joker. Playable Characters *Batman - Kevin Conroy *Bruce Wayne (Infant, Teen, and Adolescent) - Logan Grove, Josh Keaton, Kevin Conroy *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) - Troy Baker *Robin (Tim Drake) - Vincent Martella *Catwoman - Grey Delisle *Mister Freeze - Maurice LaMauche *Alfred Pennyworth - Martin Jarvis P.O.V. Downloadable Content Additionally, after beating the game, if purchased, you unlock the P.O.V. DLC, you can resurface what happens to the villains after the game, and you have your own missions with them. And, if the missions are done on "DarKnight" Difficulty, you can play as the villains in after-the-game free roam mode. Here are the missions: *Sharktank - The Great White Shark *Body Count - Zsasz *Who's Talking! (Part One of Two) - The Ventriloquist *Who's Talking! (Conclusion) - Scarface *The Duality Of Men - Two-Face *Tick Tock Goes The Croc - Killer Croc *Struck Twice - Maxie Zuess *Framed - Man-Bat *Gunned Down - Prometheus *The Iceberg Lounge - Penguin *Natural Selection - Poison Ivy *Unwrapped - Hush *The Insanity Enygma - The Riddler *Nothing To Fear - Scarecrow *The Killing Joke - Joker After Arkham City *After seeing Scarecrows mask, his test subject, Falcone orders, and gas tanks in Arkham City, it is revealed that Scarecrow was doing dirty work in Arkham City in his secret boat, but, when he heard of Batman's presence, he fled Arkham City, by blowing a hole in the wall (The same that Black Mask used and took credit for). *Notice how in Arkham City, at the end, Batman uses his right hand to throw the sword. Then, after he blackouts, the cure is in his right hand? That's impossible, he never put it in his right hand! And, come on Clayface just happens to fall in The Lazarus Pit, too convenient. Plus, it never shows Joker falling from the platform he was standing on. The Joker drank some of the cure, and fled the Monarch Theater and escaped, leaving Batman and Clayface. Clayface awoke and decided to have fun and changed into the uncured Joker! * Hush escaped Arkham City and went to destroy Bruce Wayne out in Gotham. * Although not present in this game, it is revealed that Ra al' Ghul survived his impalement with the sword and the Arkham City sign, but it was not one of his assassins that got him, it was Hush as he was leaving Arkham City. He had found an impaled Ra al' Ghul, pulled him and took his dead corpse with him (Why, because Elliot was a freak), eventually Ra's assassins showed up and realized he was gone,(Where one assassin shoved there sword into the ground out of anger). The assassins found Hush, ambushed him, took Ra's corpse and got to the Lazarus Pit. Category:Video games